IE and IEGo drabbles
by ImaginationWorld2000
Summary: IE and IEGo drabbles. Warning, may include OCs
1. Shopping

**Hey guys! I've just uploaded the IE and IEGo drabbles! *squeals***

 **Feel free to suggest me any ideas, I would love to hear them and write them (if you're lucky) ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review and let me know what you think**

 **Note: This chapter is not the same chapter of my ShindouxKirino fanfic.**

* * *

"Rika can we please just stop?" Touko moaned, exhausted from trying to catch up to the excited girl bouncing from shop to shop with heavy shopping bags in her hands.

Rika stopped and huffed, "Of course, not Touko-chan! This shopping complex is the biggest place I could ever shop in! And just look at these gorgeous outfits I could have!" Rika motioned to an elegant dress put on display and began drooling at it.

"Then at least, carry some of the stuff we brought. We came here for essentials, and not to mention, most of them belongs to you." Touko muttered bitterly under her breath as she showed a shopping bag filled with neatly folded clothing to which Rika turned away, sweating profusely, "Honestly, where did you get the money to buy all this? I'm surprised you didn't ask me to use my father's credit card."

"Tsk. Tsk. Touko, what makes you think I'm that cruel?" Rika turned her heel hauntingly, making the redhead slump in response, "Fineeeee, I'll carry my- oh wait!" She pushed back the outstretched bags to which Touko grumbled, "Yohoo! Hello, there handsomes!"

A group of boys not far from them turned around and began shooting the bluenette lovey dovey eyes. They ran at lightning speed towards her.

' _Seriously!?_ ' Touko thought, watching the mindless boys offer to help. Rika was obviously leaping for joy at her job well done.

Rika battered her eyes, "Oh boys, thanks so much for your kindness. You can start by helping me carry our shopping bags and maybe I'll give each one of you a treat." She added, watching her love eyed slaves run over to Touko and snatch the shopping bags from her, each one trying to carry more than the other.

"Hey! That's mine!" Touko yelled at the boy who snatched her bag away from her.

"Chill Touko-chan. Let the boys carry our bags." Rika said, resting her arm on the redhead's shoulder, "Now come on! We've still got a thousand shops to go to!"

Rika happily bounced away with the mindless boys running after her.

' _I knew I should've gone with the managers instead._ ' Touko regretted, before giving chase to the bluenette and her drones.


	2. Skating

"Akane! We're going ice skating now!" Hamano called out to his chestnut haired girlfriend from the living room. He placed the picture of his girlfriend back in its original place while he waited for her to come down from her room.

"Woah, you look great Aka-chan! Let's go!" Hamano complimented. Akane was wearing simple winter clothing, but to Hamano, she was beautiful whatever she wore. Akane giggled as he seized her hand and pulled her away, "We're going now, I'll return her later!" He called out to his girlfriend's parents. Making sure they grab their skates on the way out, they sped off to the skating rink at the park.

"Come on Hayami-san, you can do this!" Fay Fay encouraged, slowly guiding the pessimistic boy into the rink.

"I can't do it... I'll fall..." Hayami replied with a shaking voice as he stared down at his feet terrified.

"Everyone falls on their first time." Fay Fay reassured him, "Just take a step forward, it's just like walking!"

"Easy for you to say-"

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Hamano shouted at the top of his lungs. It was enough to startle the poor boy that he let go of the greenette's hands and fell on the solid ice. The couple skated their way to their friends, "How are you guys doing? Woah, Hayami. You alright there buddy?"

Before Hayami could reply, the greenette interrupted, "It's great! I finally got Hayami-san to put on his skates and get in the rink!" Fay Fay beamed, half ignoring the rose haired boy trying to stand himself up while using her hands as a gripping bar.

"Not great." Hayami whined as he looked at Hamano, "Why couldn't we have gone Christmas shopping today? It's a Sunday and-"

"Because we want to teach you how to skate!" Hamano said, equally as joyful as the greenette, "You're the only one out of all of us who doesn't know how to skate!"

"B-But I-I can't-"

"You should have more confidence in yourself Hayami." Akane interrupted as the rose haired boy lowered his head in defeat.

"Even if you can't skate, at least, you know you tried." Fay Fay said, making Hayami look up, "There's always room for improvement if you're willing to continue. Now come on! We've got a lot of work to do!"

Fay Fay began pulling Hayami to the middle of the skating rink despite his protest. The couple laughed before following after them.

"That was fun," Akane said, looking down at the exhausted boy with a gentle smile. The sky was still blue and clear of clouds, but Hayami had insisted he take a rest.

"I agree!" Hamano added cheerfully as he planted a kiss on Akane's forehead to which she hid her smile behind her camera, "Did you get my picture Aka-chan?" Hamano eagerly asked his girlfriend.

"It was blurry, so I deleted it," Akane replied, not feeling sorry at all when she flashed him a smile. Hamano fell to his knees in depression beside Hayami, "I told you not to move so much, but you wouldn't listen."

"Well, I beg to differ." Hayami quickly breathed while sitting on the blanket of snow, "I kept falling! There's no way I can skate as good as you!"

Fay Fay rolled her eyes when he meant her, "You don't have to be as good as me, besides this is your first time. Nobody's that good on their first try."

"Except for people who are born talented..." Hayami muttered negatively, burying his head his arms.

The three friends sighed in exasperation, all wanting to change the subject if encouraging him wasn't going to work.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Fay Fay checked her watch and looked horrified.

"What's wrong Fay Fay?" Akane asked, noticing the greenette's distress.

"I gotta go." She replied, hastily taking off her skates and putting on her boots, "My dad's visiting and he's at the airport. He's very strict about being on time. You guys can take over, right? Thanks, gotta go! Bye!"

She didn't give them time to nod or reply as she sped off to the airport in a hurried mess. Hamano subconsciously raised his hand to wave.

"Bye?" The couple shifted their attention to the rose haired boy who looked at them petrified.

"Please no..." Hamano held a wide grin.

"Kaiji-kun. If Hayami doesn't want to skate anymore then we can't force him." Akane scolded her boyfriend for his cruel behaviour. Hamano sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright. We have to go now Aka-chan, I promised your parents I bring you back before evening. Do you want to come with us Hayami?" The dark haired boy offered to which Hayami pondered about it for a while before shaking his head.

"I think I'll stay here. You two go ahead."

"If you said so." And with that, Hamano and Akane left the area, allowing the rose haired boy to get lost in his own thoughts.

'I'll only get better if I keep trying.' Hayami thought, a wave of determination rushing into him as he wobblingly stood up with his skates on. He slowly made his way to the rink.

'I'll practice hard like how I practiced soccer.'

* * *

 **Fay Fay is an OC of mine, she doesn't belong to the original series of Inazuma Eleven or Go.**

 **Info/Facts about Fay Fay:**

 **\- Appearance: Green hair tied in a ponytail and pink eyes**

 **\- She's a Chinese and her full name is Cheng Fei Qing (成飞青), Fay Fay (** **飞** **飞) is her nickname**

 **\- Met Galaxy Eleven in Licott Island as their travel guide around the area and befriended Tenma**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think**


	3. Childhood

A little boy with brown hair and eyes sat alone in an enormous room with only a grand piano near the window. His name is Shindou Takuto, a brilliant piano prodigy.

It was a Sunday as his little fingers danced across the keys; playing every note of the sheet of music right. Eyes closed, Shindou was very much enjoying his peace and music.

Well, it was peaceful until a soccer ball came flying threw the opened window.

Startled, Shindou pressed the wrong keys which gave off an off tune. He noticed the ball on the opposite side of the room and was thankful it didn't hit him.

Getting up from his seat, Shindou walked over to the ball and picked it up. It was filthy and covered everywhere with dirt and blades of grass. But Shindou wasn't disgusted at it like his parents would do.

"Excuse meeee! Can I have the ball back?" A voice called out from the window. Curious, Shindou walked with the ball to the opened window and looked outside to see a boy his age with pink hair tied into pigtails and azure eyes staring back at him with a grin on his face.

"Hi there! I'm Kirino Ranmaru and... um, van I have the ball back?" The pink haired boy said, pointing to the dirty ball in the brunette's hands. Shindou blinked.

"Wha- O-Oh yeah! Here you go."

"Thanks!"

Shindou couldn't help but smile at the boy. They've just met but he already could sense his passion for soccer, like his passion for playing the piano.

"What's your name by the way?" Kirino asked, causing the brunette to jump.

"M-My name Shindou Takuto." Shindou replied.

"Boy, you stutter a lot." Kirino commented with an arched brow and small smile.

"I do not!" Shindou nearly yelled.

"Sureeee." Kirino rolled his eyes, "I gotta go now. My friends are waiting for me. I'll see you later Shindou!" Kirino waved to the brunette, running away from his house before Shindou could even stop him.

"H-Hey-!" But the pink-haired boy was already out of range to hear him. Shindou bowed his head disappointingly. There was something about Kirino Ranmaru he wanted to be friends with.

But now, Shindou wasn't sure if he was going to see him again.

"Shindou darling. Have you finished playing your piano?" His mother called from the other side of the door, "If you are, I'm coming in."

"Just a minute mother!" The little brunette hastily went to the spot of filth left by the soccer ball and dusted it away just as his mother entered the room.

Shindou had his mind on the pink haired boy and kept playing the wrong keys while he played his favourite song for his mother.

The next day, after school, Shindou met him again at the very same spot they met yesterday and this time, Shindou invited him into the house. He couldn't wait to get to know Kirino Ranmaru and possibly be the best of friends.

* * *

 **I can also friendship them :)**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think**


	4. Memories

"Oh, hey Akane," Hamano smiled as he reached the half-lidded girl holding her camera. Hamano followed her gaze, focused on the empty field and looked back at her with an arched brow.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Hamano pried as Akane met his face with a genuine smile.

"About the memories we made." Akane turned back to the field, "We had so much fun with each other ever since we joined the soccer club. Everyone was happy. We had our good and bad times, even when Shin-sama hated Tenma-kun." Akane giggled at the memory, "It all worked out in the end and we became friends, maybe becoming even more than that."

Hamano pursed his lips, not quite understanding the point, "So... What's your point?"

"What I'm saying is, it's our final year now. Sangoku-san, Amagi-san and Kurumada-san are all gone and we're about to leave too. You, me, Midori-chan, Shin-sama, Kirino-kun, Hayami-kun and Kurama-kun... We're all going to leave. W-W-We'll all go to different schools, a-and..."

At this point Akane began choking on her words and stared miserably at her camera, droplets of her tears falling on the screen of a happy picture, "I-I don't think I can handle this Hamano-kun. I-I don't want my story, m-my memories of the club to end here. I-I like this life... I-I don't want to forget..."

Akane felt Hamano's temple touched hers and blinked.

"Your story isn't going to end here Akane." Hamano said in a comforting voice, "None of ours are." He pulled away, causing the chestnut haired girl to look at him.

"Just think of it this way!" Hamano flashed his signature smile, "Once we graduate, we're going to different schools. We'll make new friends and maybe even fall in love with the people we like and start a family. A future for ourselves."

He brought Akane's hands up and trapped them in his palms, "We'll start to make new memories, but we'll never forget the ones we had. Even if it means we won't get to see each other as frequently as we can. Our story doesn't end here Akane. It means we're starting a new page in our book."

Akane stared at him before fresh new tears blurred her vision. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing as she stained his uniform with her tears.

Hamano acceptingly pulled her closer and smooth her head reassuringly, "Come on now, don't cry."

Akane hiccuped in the middle of her tears, "Promise me you'll never forget me." It caught Hamano off guard as he stared at her wide eyed.

"Of course, I won't, but on one condition."

Akane looked up at him. Her heart leaped with he flashed her his signature smile.

"If you won't forget me either!"

* * *

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think**


End file.
